


No Repeats

by LittleNephilim



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNephilim/pseuds/LittleNephilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happened after the movie. Centered around Priestly. Possible Tish Bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of this epic movie.

Trucker sat down in one of the booths. They had just closed up after a long and busy day. 'I really need to hire someone new soon.' He thought glumly.

He and Zo had been happily married for about 5 months now, but not everyone's relationships were going as well.

Piper and Noah were working out quite well. They had actually moved in together a month ago. They had gotten over the whole "Anna" incident, the only real problem now was that Piper's parents didn't like the fact that their daughter was with a guy who was considerably older and had a daughter with the same name as the on Piper had put up for adoption.

Jen and Jeff (aka Fuzzzy22) had been having problems lately, nothing to actually do with their relationship; they were trying to figure out where they would live. Jeff's business was down near L.A but Jen absolutely loved living in Santa Cruz and couldn't imagine living anywhere else, she'd had a difficult enough time moving here from Wichita.

But the worst were Priestly and Tish. They'd lasted a total 3 months, one before Trucker and Zo got married and two after, before things had completely fallen apart. Trucker had wanted the two of them to work out a as couple, but in a way he had known that it wouldn't. Tish had expected Priestly to keep his clean cut boy next door look, but that just wasn't who he was. For a few weeks Priestly put up with looking that way, but after a short while the sarcastic t-shirts came back because he didn't really own anything else, then the lip piercing went back in. While Tish could cope with the t-shirts she drew the line at the lip ring, this resulted in a massive argument between the two. During that argument Tish told Priestly that she cheated on him.

She'd moved after that, and out of concern for Priestly, Trucker hadn't brought up hiring anyone else. Instead he had friends working on their particularly busy days. But considering that over the last week or so things had been getting very busy and Truckers friends couldn't always work he really needed to hires someone a little more permanent. Considering that Priestly had been complaining about the lack of help lately he knew it would be okay to get someone new.

So long as they didn't resemble Tish in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, just getting started.
> 
> Chapter title from Sum 41.


	2. Welcome To The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new shows up at the Grill.

It was around 3pm, the time of day where things at the Grill were slow, situated between the very busy lunch rush and the slightly less busy dinner rush.

The employees of the Grill were enjoying the break. Priestly and Jen had gotten into a debate about what the best era of Guns n Roses was, original line-up against any other line-up. Most of the debate was going on between Priestly and Jen. Priestly was arguing that it was no longer really Guns n Roses once Izzy had left, while Jen was arguing that the end of the real Guns n Roses was when Slash left. Trucker was throwing in the occasional comment but was mostly focussed on the books in front of him. Piper mostly stayed of it, not really knowing a lot about the band.

"Oh come on! I'll admit to the fact that Slash is a bloody awesome guitarist, but without Izzy GnR wouldn't even have existed!" Priestly exclaimed quite loudly, just as the door to the Grill opened and a new customer came in.

"Totally," the newcomer said, "Especially when you take into account that he helped write the lyrics to Sweet Child O' Mine and he wrote what is quite possibly the most beautiful unrequited love song of all time, being the song Patience."

All the employees and regular customers of the Grill were now staring at the girl. She looked down at her shoes shyly, "Um… sorry. I just couldn't resist jumping in ther-"

She was cut off by Priestly, "Izzy wrote Patience? No way! How could I have not known that!" He exclaimed excitedly, "See this just proves the dudes awesomeness!"

The girl smiled shyly, "Not many people do. It's really sad that Axl gets the credit for it."

"Come'on Jen! You so can't deny it now!" Priestly said even more excitedly ,"I know how much you love that song!"

Jen laughed at Priestly, "Alright, alright… I concede! You win; Izzy Stradlin is the heart and soul of Guns n Roses."

Priestly was now grinning wildly, "You all heard her, she declared me the winner!" He turned and smiled at the girl who had come in midway to the argument, "Thankyou Madame, without your help that could have gone on for several more hours!"

Trucker and Piper exchanged a small smile, they hadn't seen Priestly quite this excited and bubbly in a long time.

The regular customers were now paying attention to the girl as well, she was now blushing slightly.

Jen smiled at the girl, she could tell she was nervous with everyone paying attention to her. Jen threw a glance at Trucker, he always knew how to put people at ease.

Trucker cleared his throat, "so did you come in to order a sub or are you just in the habit of helping to end lengthy debates about 80's hard rock bands?" If someone else had said something like that it could have come across as snide, but with Truckers easy going personality it came out as being a joke and an opening to a friendly conversation.

"Uh… neither actually. Though I am always up for a good debate on classic rock, and come to think of it I did skip lunch and it does smell really good in here…" she trailed off, appearing completely zoned out for a moment. She shook her head and smiled shyly, "Actually, I'm here about the job displayed in the window." She looked down at her shoes.

Piper grinned, "Cool, does this mean I get to help interview someone?"

Trucker laughed, "Of course, that's if…" he looked at the girl waiting for her to say her name.

She smiled, "Oh… Amelia, but I go by Lia."

"Alright, if Lia here is up for an interview," Trucker smiled at her expectantly.

"Oh, yeah sure. No problem."

"Alright, who wants to go first," Trucker looked around at each of his employees, "Priestly?"

"Elvis dead or alive?"

"Tough one, I'd have to say both and neither. My theory he is either an un-dead super-solider experiment gone wrong. Or he returned to his home planet…" She said that last part with a shrug.

"Jerry Garcia?" Trucker asked.

"Grateful and Dead" she said with a small burst of laughter.

Jen smiled before asking, "why'd you move to Santa Cruz?"

Lia just stood there for a moment. Almost as though she was reluctant to answer. "School." She said quickly, "I came here for college, the whole beach thing appealed to me. Plus they had a good media course here…" She trailed off.

Priestly stared at her, "Motley Crue or Guns n Roses?"

"Gunners. Original line-up." Lia replied almost instantly.

"Are you a virgin?" Mr Julius asked loudly.

"Mr Julius!" Trucker exclaimed loudly. While Piper was just laughing, thinking about when she'd been asked that very question.

Lia just laughed, "No I'm not. But what happens on Warped Tour, stays on Warped Tour!" She was giggling as she spoke.

The staff and regulars of the Grill were grinning now. "Okay then, all those in favour of hiring Lia, raise your hands."

Each member of the staff raised their hands and the regulars followed suit.

"Well its settled then" Trucker smiled at Lia, "You're hired!"

Priestly turned and grinned at Lia, "Welcome to the Jungle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Guns N Roses.
> 
> I love reviews guys if you have the time!


	3. She's a Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day.

"Welcome to the Jungle" The words echoed around Lia's head as she lay in bed. "What did he mean?" she thought. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Priestly smiling, his beautiful straight teeth, the shape of his lips and the way his tongue kept playing with the piercing in the middle of his lip. "Dammit" she groaned quietly, "Why the hell did the one decent place for a job have to have a really attractive guy who would never look at me?" she mumbled the words into her pillow. She sighed, "Forget it." She berated herself quietly, "The job's the important thing. Get money, get out." She sighed again, Priestly's smile still on her mind.

000

It was midday when Priestly showed up for work. He smiled as he walked into the Grill. He hadn't enjoyed work for some time. But over the last few weeks he had slowly started to feel like himself again. Arguing with Jen and Piper, talking about music with Trucker, being playful and sarcastic with the customers. It was a slow process, but he had begun to feel better, he had missed that side of himself.

It was a long time ago that he had become Priestly, the person he was comfortable being, Tish had wanted Boaz, someone he had hated being.

Today he'd coloured his Mohawk so it was in a rainbow, seven points going from red to violet.

Piper smiled at him when he came through the door, today she couldn't work all day due to exams and assessments she had due so Priestly was covering for her on what was meant to be his day off, he wouldn't have had to work but Trucker had set aside today because he had heard through the surfer grapevine that there was a good swell coming in and all the employee's of the Grill agreed Trucker needed a day off. Working today was actually something Priestly was glad about, it meant a bit of extra cash for him, and as he'd been working at the Grill for a few years now he had always enjoyed being there for a new employee's first day, Trucker rarely hired someone who didn't fit in.

Piper was about to go out the back to grab her things when Priestly handed his bag to her grinning, "Come'on save me some time?" he joked. Piper just laughed and took his bag.

Priestly turned and looked at Jen and Lia. Jen was showing Lia how to work the computer and register. "How's it going girls?"

The girls turned and smiled at him, Jen's was wide and easy while Lia's was a little shy. "I'm good" Jen answered, "Think Jeff and I have almost found a decent compromise" she smiled widely.

"Well good, knew you and Fuzzy would work things out!" he hugged her from behind and she laughed at his use of Jeff's online name. "Lia, how bout you?"

Her expression switched to one of feigned seriousness, "I'm fine. But you're computer system is totally whackadoodle. Though that may be cause I'm a Mac person."

Both of the Grill's employee's stared at her; she looked down at her feet and started playing with the ends of her hair. Twirling the bright blue tips around her finger.

Priestly just kept staring, "Whackadoodle?"

Jen was staring too, "Mac?"

It was at that moment Piper came back from out the office, "Thanks so much Priestly!" She gave him a quick hug and poked his hair, "Love today's colours, proper rainbow! Awesome!" She grinned.

"Hells yeah!" He replied before she walked out the door. She waved as she headed off.

"Proper rainbow?" Lia questioned.

"Whackadoodle?" Priestly repeated.

Jen just laughed, "A proper rainbow is seven colours going in the order red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet."

Lia nodded, "So the song is wrong?"

"Song?" they both questioned.

"Yeah you know like in Darkwing Duck," She started to sing, "Red and yellow and pink and green, orange and purple and blue, I can sing a rainbow, sing a rain-" she stopped when she caught there gazes, "I'm not that bad a singer am I?" She joked awkwardly.

"First whackadoodle, then singing a song about rainbows and all while wearing a Muppets shirt?" Priestly looked at Jen, "Yeah she fits here."

He nudged her shoulder playfully before grabbing an apron and going to start cooking some meat in preparation for the lunch rush.

"We'll finish the computer stuff later, right now you can practice putting subs together." Jen said smiling, before turning back to the computer to see what orders had been sent in.

Lia nodded and moved to the sub station, quickly tying her long black hair with blue tips up into a messy ponytail.

000

It was around 3 o'clock when Trucker came back to the Grill, complaining that the swells had died out.

He sat at one of the booths and watched as Jen was once again trying to explain the computer system to Lia.

Lia sighed as she tried to concentrate, "Jeez, can I just serve people, make sandwiches and do the till and leave the crazy genius stuff to the rest of you?" She was half joking.

The three other staff members laughed.

"I take it you're not a computer person?" Jen asked.

Lia shook her head, "I use a Mac for video editing, and internet and stuff, but otherwise I just get frustrated with'em."

Trucker smiled, "Same, why you think I do all this by hand?" He gestured towards the books in front of him.

"So tell us a bit more about yourself Lia" Priestly smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Only if you guys tell me about yourselves too."

They each nodded, "So movies huh? That what you studying?"

"Yep, wanna go into something cool, like music vids or so the like" She smiled shyly, "But I doubt it, its tough."

"I'm sure if you work hard you'll make it angel," Trucker said with a smile.

She nodded, "Thanks Truck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from That Sunday Feeling.


	4. Girl Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case of mistaken identity.

Priestly watched as Lia walked up to the door of the Grill, she had been working there for almost two weeks.

Trucker's head was bent over the books, Zo had joined him, her own shops books in tow. The two of them were laughing and joking while they sorted their accounts. Though a lot more joking was going on than actual work.

The other staffers would occasionally just stop and stare at the pair fondly.

Lia had met Zo a few days earlier and she would always remember it:

_Zo came into the Grill to meet Trucker for lunch, when she saw Lia she walked straight over and gave her a hug. Much to Lia's surprise. Letting her go Zo smiled at her, "You must be Lia? I'm Zo."_

_Lia smiled when she realized who the woman hugging her was, she had heard a lot about Zo since starting at the Grill. "Oh, hi. Nice to meet you."_

_Zo moved Lia's fringe gently out of her face, "Don't worry, you'll find what you seek here." She smiled before Trucker came over and kissed her before walking out the door._

Despite the fact Lia had found what Zo said really weird she liked the older woman. And could see that Trucker and her were a perfect couple.

Lia stopped working and was just leaning on the counter, resting for a moment.

The bell of the Grill jingled and a tall muscular customer came in. He walked up to Lia with a smirk on his face. "Hi there? You ready for the night of your life?"

"Ex- excuse me?" Lia mumbled looking up at the guy.

"Oh please, don't play dumb with me. I've heard all about the antics the dark haired chick at the sub shop gets up too" He winked at her and went to grab her arm. She flinched her arm away and looked around at the others working.

"I think you have the wrong person, or place. Sorry" She mumbled the last part.

"Hey now don't try the innocent act." His eyes narrowed at her, "Everyone knows the dark haired girl who works here is a total slut."

Her eyes widened and she took a small step back, wanting to be away from this guy even though there was a counter between them. "Like I said you have the wrong person."

Trucker was standing up ready to throw the guy out, while Priestly had now abandoned the grill station and put an arm around Lia's shoulders. Priestly narrowed his eyes at the guy, "I think you should leave." His voice came out in a growl.

Trucker was behind the guy now. "Get out." His voice was low and steady.

"Jeez, alright I'm leaving." The guy turned to leave glaring, before walking through he door he shot Lia a particularly nasty glare.

Lia looked between the staff members and Zo, "Would now be a good time for me to… well… ask about the girl who worked here before me?"

Priestly let go of her shoulders and took his apron off quickly. "Truck, I'm going for a walk." His voice was strained.

Trucker just nodded.

As Priestly walked out the door he could hear Jen start to tell Lia about Tish.

000

Lia watched as prietly walked out the door, "Did I say something to upset him?"

"The girl who worked here before you, Tish is his ex girlfriend. Things ended between them quite badly. And she was quite promiscuous." Jen said.

"Priestly had really loved her for a long time but they didn't work because she was so focused on appearances, she couldn't take him the way he was… well is." Piper smiled sadly, she had really wanted things to work out between them.

Trucker looked at Lia, "Anyway Tish had a bit of a reputation, and for a very long time she was the only dark haired girl who worked here. So until word spreads you might have a few more customers like that. Sorry Angel." He looked at both Jen and Piper, clearly signaling that they shouldn't have said so much about Priestly just then.

Lia looked between the staff and nodded, "Tish huh" she thought, "A promiscuous babe. Yep he won't look at me twice."

000

The Grill was closing up for the night, Jen and Piper had already left and Trucker and Zo were packing up there books so they could lock up.

Priestly walked out the door before Lia, he held it open as she walked through.

Lia smiled at him, "I'll see you Monday."

She started to walk off, untangling her headphones as she went.

Priestly watched her for a moment, "Hey I can give you a ride home if you like." He didn't like the idea of her walking home by herself so late. Especially after that guy today.

She turned and smiled, "It's alright. I'm used to walking. Not much other choice in Indiana. Besides here I can walk to the beach and have it to myself for a bit." She smiled.

Priestly frowned again, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Thanks though. Really."

Priestly nodded, "Well offers always open alright."

"Thanks Priest, I'll keep that in mind. Especially if it's ever raining." She winked at him before walking off.

Priestly watched her for a moment before heading to his car. "What a strange girl." He thought with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Saving Jane.


	5. Ordinary Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day.

Lia walked up to the door of the Grill, yesterday had been her first day off since she had started there. She was moving slowly today, slightly clutching her waist with one arm.

She came into the Grill holding her video camera up, filming the inside. "Smile guys, you're on Lia cam" She joked. Filming the staff and regulars before turning it off.

Priestly looked at her shirt with a grin, "So Upendi?" Her shirt had a picture of Kovu and Kiara from the Lion King 2 with the word Upendi in a love heart.

She smiled at him, over the last two weeks she'd slowly gotten to be more comfortable with the people at the Grill. "Yep, where the passion-fruit grows sweet" She quipped. Moving her camera to her bag as she started heading towards the counter.

Priestly couldn't help but notice how stiffly she was moving, "You okay Lia? You're moving a little slow." She winced as she went to shrug her jacket off, "You hurt yourself?"

Piper, Jen and Trucker were now watching closely, they could see how stiff she was moving.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a full on klutz moment Saturday night." She went out the back to stow her stuff away.

"So what you do angel?" Trucker asked when she came back out.

"Oh nothing really," she tied her apron up with a wince, "it was 3am, I wanted food." She tied her hair up, "I forgot we had moved, especially the fact that we now live in a two story house." She sighed, "and I tumbled down the stairs." She shrugged "Thankfully it wasn't too bad, meaning no screaming and waking everyone up. Hate to ruin their beauty sleep" she joked.

"Ruin whose beauty sleep?" Piper asked keeping her tone light and joking, until this moment they had been under the impression she lived on her own.

"Family." She said it simply as she moved to bus tables, Trucker had gone quite silent watching Lia closely.

"I thought you moved here for school?" Jen inquired.

Lia sighed. "Yeah I did. After I finished high school I applied here and got accepted. I then deferred for a year so I could work and save some money." With the tables now empty she began to wipe them down, she was the only one moving. "My dad is a professor and 'coincidentally'," she made the gesture for air quotes, "he got offered a job here, so he and Mum insisted I stay with them and my siblings until I saved enough for a decent off-campus place." She realized their gazes were still focused on her. She looked at them awkwardly, "You know I can't help but notice I'm the only one working" she tried to keep her tone joking.

They kept staring for a moment before going back to their various jobs.

000

Priestly and Lia finished up first, and were getting ready to leave. "Now you be careful Lia," Piper said.

"Yeah, and be wary of the stairs when you want a snack late at night" Jen finished.

Lia saluted the two, "will do."

Priestly stared at her for a moment, as she slowly headed towards the door. He shook his head and dashed to it holding it open for her, "M'lady." He joked.

Lia rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Why thank you good sir." She walked through the door.

"See you tomorrow" he called to everyone still inside, nodding at Trucker before walking out the door.

Lia smiled at Priestly, "Well, see you tomorrow."

Lia watched as Priestly shook his head, 'I thought he was working tomorrow.' She thought a little confused. "If you think I'm letting you walk home with your ribs all busted up like that, the you have another think coming."

Lia stared at Priestly; shock clearly written across her face. "Thanks, but I can walk, really."

"I'll show you 'round here, take you to the best ice-cream place, my treat." He was grinning at her now, a little cheekily. He knew she loved ice-cream from earlier conversations in the shop.

Lia blushed a little at the way he was smiling at her, she rolled her eyes smiling back, "I'm not four Priestly, but okay! Lets go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Vanessa Carlton


	6. Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice - Cream?!

Lia smiled as she followed Priestly to his car. She couldn't help it. He unlocked the car and Lia got into the passengers seat carefully. She turned to Priestly and smiled a little wider, "So your car doesn't smell like hospital grade cleaners, always a good sign when someone offers you a lift."

Priestly looked at her confusedly. Lia's smile faded slightly, 'Oh god what if he thinks I'm a whackjob,' she thought angrily at herself.

Priestly's confused look changed to a grin, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to risk staining the seats killing them in the car, my garage however…" he winked.

Lia started to laugh loudly and clutched her ribs, "Oww… Oh worth it… but oww…" She managed to choke out.

Priestly looked at her his expression filled with concern, "How about you let me take a look at those ribs, check that they're no broken?"

She just shook her head, "They're not."

"How do you know?" His brow furrowed in concern, "Just a look to see if I should get Trucker to give you a day off. Or get him to look at them."

Lia roller her eyes, 'dammit,' she groaned internally as she lifted up her shirt just enough so he could see her ribs, "You know how suss this must look?"

He ignored her letting out a hiss at the sight of her ribs, he gently ran his fingers over the black, blue and purple bruises. "Damn you sure they're not broken?"

Lia nodded, "Yeah, don't hurt nearly as bad as when they have been broken." She noticed how much concern was in his expression, "Now come on, didn't you promise me an ice-cream?" Lia smiled at him hoping the talk about her ribs was over.

He moved his hand away letting her shirt fall back down, "Yeah, yeah I did. Didn't I? Let's go then."

000

Priestly pulled the car into a stop at his favourite ice cream parlour. Sonny's had the best ice-cream in Santa Cruz, and it being practically on the beach made it all that more popular.

The car had barely stopped before Priestly was up and at the passenger side door. He pulled it open and offered Lia a hand to help her out. She gave him a quizzical look but grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, "Thanks, but you didn't have to." She smiled a little shyly.

"Your ribs look like a freakin' Rorschach test, so yes I really did have to." He couldn't quite place what had come over him but he was enjoying himself, he felt like him for the first time in a long time. Lia joining the Grill had helped him come out of the last of his post Tish misery, and seeing her ribs all busted up just made him want to take care of her.

"So," Priestly dropped Lia's hand after making sure she was steady and locked the car doors, "Wanna eat in the car and go straight home?" He started walking towards the doors of the parlour, "Or sit on the beach for a bit?"

Lia followed him into Sonny's, "Beach would be nice, but I don't want to spoil any plans you might have."

He shrugged and smiled, "It's all good, don't have any. Now pick what you want."

"Bubblegum waffle cone please," She said pulling out her purse.

Priestly rolled her eyes and fished a note out of his pocket, "Usual Sammy," He said handing it to the guy behind the counter, "That's for hers too, keep the change as well man. So how you been?"

Lia stared dumbfoundedly at Priestly while he talked to the lanky male behind the counter.

The guy smiled and rolled his eyes as he moved to get the ice-cream, "We've been over this Priestly, it's Sam. And pretty good, schools starting again soon, second last year there, finally."

Lia stared dumbfoundedly at Priestly while he talked to the lanky male behind the counter.

Priestly grinned, "Yeah I bet your psyched."

Sam nodded, "Hells yeah I am. So how bout you? Things turned around for you then?" He gave Lia a pointed look. She didn't notice because she was busy reading all the different flavours.

Priestly shook his head at Sam, "Not what you think man."

Sam sighed but nodded, "Alright I believe you. We should catch up soon, over a couple of beers." He handed Priestly the two cones.

"Sounds good. Gimme a call, later Sammy," He grinned at Sam who just shook his head chuckling.

"See ya Priestly." He half waved to him, "And seeya… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

Lia looked at him a little surprised, "Lia, nice to meet you Sam." She waved as she followed Priestly out the door.

Priestly handed Lia her cone. She smiled, "Thanks, you didn't have to pay, but thanks."

"I said 'my treat'. Was the only way to get you to take a lift." He smiled as he walked down onto the beach. Lia followed him till he sat down and she joined him.

"So… You broke your ribs before?" Priestly asked licking away at his cone.

Lia just nodded, "Yep."

Priestly stared at Lia till she looked over at him confused, "Normally when people asked about something like that the person answering tells them how it happened."

"Oh… Sorry. Uhm… car accident when I was little. Then again in high school when I fell off a skateboard." She shrugged, "You were right this is good ice-cream."

"Jeez, you broke them twice?" His eyes were wide staring.

Lia shrugged, "Yeah, no big deal."

Priestly shook his head and turned to look at the ocean, "So you love the beach huh?"

"Yeah, its just so… I dunno beautiful here." She was now biting off pieces of the cone.

Priestly nodded, "Yep. That's one of the reasons why I moved here too. Nothing like this in Texas, I mean we have beaches, but the ones here are just amazing."

Lia stared at Priestly, "Texas huh? I'm guessing the way you dress didn't go down well there?"

Priestly finished his ice cream and licked the last few drops off his fingers nodding and chuckling a little, "Yeah that would be reason number two."

Lia nodded and smiled, "So, not that this isn't great. Because it is. But I have a few forms and things I need to get sorted for the start up of classes."

"Yeah. That's fine." He stood up and offered his hands to help her, "Here"

Lia grabbed onto his hands and eased her way up with a hiss, "Thanks."

"No problem. Let's get you home huh?" He started walking back to the car.

Lia followed slowly, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from The Goo Goo Dolls


	7. Feeling A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milkshakes and Teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As much as i wish i owned the cast i sadly do not... *sigh* Also sorry it's been so long since I'm updated

It was still an hour before the dinner rush when Lia walked into the Grill and slumped onto the counter, "Food… Milkshake… please…?" She groaned out tiredly.

Trucker and Jen laughed, "Long day Angel?" Trucker asked. Lia just nodded.

Priestly walked into the Grill and placed a milkshake next to her hand, "Long day?"

He just got a groan in response. He ruffled her hair as he walked past, grabbing her bag to put away for her.

It had been about a month since he had first given her a lift home, since then he had driven her home twice and picked her up once in the morning. He actually enjoyed spending time in the car with her, they debated music and conspiracy theories and just seemed to click in general.

The milkshake thing was new. One shift after a full day of classes she'd shown up slurping down a milkshake, 2 other shifts after a full days of classes she'd shown up brain dead and whining about how Trucker should get a milkshake machine. The next shift she had Priestly had showed up with a milkshake for her. She'd been so grateful and excited Priestly had started to do it most shifts. He also admittedly loved when she gave him a hug for it.

When he came back onto the floor he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her sitting at the counter sucking down her milkshake, her hair in pigtails, wearing a tie dye shirt and suspenders with skulls on them.

She looked up at the chuckle, "What?"

"I'm sorry. It's just…" He paused, wondering if he should tell her, "You look like a fifteen year old dressed like that and so intently drinking a milkshake." He waited for her to get annoyed and defensive like Tish would have at a comment like that.

Lia blinked at Priestly while Trucker chuckled, "Sorry Angel. You kinda do."

She shook her head a smirk forming and looked up at Priestly, she twirled one of her pigtails around her finger. "So…" she put on a pouty voice, "If I'm 15 does that make me a Lolita? A nymphet? And you the attractive older male I have running around doing my bidding?" She rested her chin on her palm leaning towards Priestly slightly, "Like getting me milkshakes?" she chewed her lip and fluttered her eyes at him.

Priestly's eyes went a little wide and he spluttered a little while Trucker laughed. The mohawked man was speechless, none of the other girls had ever responded to his teasing by teasing back like that. Three thoughts were running through his head, 'damn is she attractive', 'I should not be finding her attractive' and 'I can't let her win this'. Priestly smiled and leaned on his palm, "Yes. And I'll be expecting your special thank you for that tonight Miss Amelia." He winked at her.

A slight blush came to her cheeks as she started to giggle, "Dammit. You win. I can't think of a good comeback."

Trucker shook his head at the laughing pair, chuckling a little himself, "Alright get to work."

000

Trucker watched the pair closely as they worked. The playful banter and teasing being both entertaining for him as well as a welcome change to how miserable Priestly had been in recent months. It also made the surfer happy with his choice to hire Lia. She fit well with the rest of the staff while being quite different. For instance Priestly's comment about her 'looking 15'. Trucker knew exactly how each of the other girls would have reacted, Jen would have rolled her eyes and chuckled before Priestly gave her a hug and told her he was just kidding. Piper would have laughed, said 'hey!' and smacked his arm if he was in reach. Tish, well Tish would have gotten a little miffed and made some comment about how Priestly chose to dress.

He still never would have guessed she would respond like that though. He would have expected a response closer to Piper's. So he was a little shocked but also impressed by her witty and slightly flirtatious response. He could tell that Priestly had been too.

There were times Trucker was definitely taken aback by the way Lia would act. Some days she was very reserved and kept to herself then most days she seemed to be herself and quite carefree. Then there were the moments when guys hit on her under the assumption she was like Tish she became very timid.

Trucker looked up as the bell above the door jingled and a tall guy wearing a leather jacket walked in, 'Definitely not a local' he thought.

He watched as the guy walked over to the counter and leant on it, "You're sexy and I'm horny, wanna take a ride in my truck?" the guy had a smirk on his face as Lia looked up wide eyed.

Trucker slowly stood up ready to kick the guy out he saw Priestly tense up too. They both stopped when the heard Lia giggling, "That was one time you asshole." She said running out of the counter and jumping on him for a hug, he spun her round.

"Doesn't have to be," He said waggling his eyebrows as he put her down.

She smacked his arm, "Riley!" she said laughing.

The long haired brunette smiled down at her, "Missed ya Lia, love the blue by the way." He flicked the ends of her hair.

Trucker and Priestly exchanged a look and each went back to what they were doing, still keeping a close eye on the pair.

She grinned, "Aww thanks, thought I could use a bit of colour. So what are you doing here? And how'd you know I'd be at work?" Her tone changed with the last question, a small trace of panic.

Trucker furrowed his brow, he noticed the way her tone changed. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey Angel, why don't you cut out early and go hang out with your friend?"

"You sure?" She asked excitedly, he just nodded. "Thanks Truck!" She ran out back to grab her bag.

Trucker extended his hand, "I'm Trucker, that's Priestly," he shook Riley's hand and Priestly waved.

Lia came back from out back, "Seeya Priestly. Thanks for the milkshake," She gave him a quick hug and smile, "Thanks Truck. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him too before grabbing Riley's arm and dragging him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so I have finally updated again. Reviews are always appreciated, sorry I took so long! Chapter Title is from the song by Feeder, it appears in the movie.


	8. California Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing from this spectacular movie…

The two men watched as Lia walked out of the Grill with Riley.

"So who do you think the guy is?" Priestly asked frowning a little.

Trucker raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering if Priestly was jealous, "I don't know. But whoever he is she seemed very excited to see him."

Jen walked in and threw Trucker a confused look, "How come I just saw Lia leaving with some guy who looks like he's trying to be a member of the Ramones?"

"I said she could cut out early." Trucker said with a shrug, he knew Priestly would fill in Jen on any other questions she asked. The pair had been best friends for a long time.

000

Lia bumped Riley with her shoulder as they walked along the beach, "so how'd you figure where I'd be?"

"Checked your work first, was gonna hit your school next. Don't worry, I woulda called and wrecked the surprise than show up at your house."

She threw him a small smile, "so why you here Jagger?" She smirked a little, waiting to see what he would call her in return.

"Came to see you my dear Marianne" he smiled. "So who's the guy?"

"Guy?" She threw him a confused look.

"The Mohawked dude." He had a frown on his face.

Lia sat down on the sand, "That's Priestly."

Riley sat down beside her, "You know what I mean Lia."

Lia shrugged, "He's just Priestly the guy I work with." She felt a pang in her chest as she said it. 'But that's all he is,' she thought sadly.

"Seems to be more than that the way he was glaring at me." He moved closer to her and swung his arm around her shoulders.

She leant into him, "Oh that. No that's just cause girl who worked there before me was pretty promiscuous and had dark hair too. So a lot of pervy guys have been hitting on me thinking I'm her."

Riley nodded in understanding.

"So..." She hesitated, "How long you going to be in town?"

"Dunno, couple days, a week maybe. Why Lia?" He moved himself so he had her between the v of his legs his hands at her hips, "You trying to figure out how much time we have for all those dirty things you're thinking about?" He whispered the last bit in her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

Lia made a small moaning sound, "Ri come on, that's not fair and you know it."

Riley chuckled and started kissing and nipping her neck, one of his hands slowly slid up her shirt. Lia moaned and arched her neck to give him better access. His hand slid across her ribs and she flinched away. "Shit Lia, not again?" He said gently pulling her back into a hug.

"It's just a bruise. Don't worry about it," she leant against him again.

"Just a bruise, my ass." His voice filled with annoyance and concern.

"Maybe I will just a bruise your ass" she smirked.

"Dammit Lia," he chuckled kissing her cheek. "So... I do have a motel room, wanna stay with me a couple of days?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is from the song made famous by The Rivieras.


	9. The Rock Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
> I remember it's the first time that I saw h̶e̶r̶ him there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ten Inch Hero, but wish I did.

Lia walked into the Grill pushing her hair back with her sunglasses. Priestly raised an eyebrow, “Two day walk of shame there huh?” He gestured to her slightly crumpled clothes the same tie dye shirt and shorts with an old flannel shirt that clearly wasn’t hers thrown over the top. She flushed while Piper and Jen made ‘ohhhing’ noises. Ignoring them she took her bag out the back grabbing an apron on her way back in. Coming back out she found all her co-workers waiting expectantly, the only exceptions being Trucker and Zo who weren’t at the Grill. The regular customers were clearly waiting too, trying to act as thought they weren’t listening.

“So he must have been good then?” Piper grinned from across the counter, Jen and Priestly had filled her in earlier during the shift, and even though her shift was over she wanted to hang around for the expected story.

Lia groaned and rolled her eyes, “It’s not like that, Riley and I go way back. We’re good friends.” She sighed, ‘is there any way I can explain this without the phrase _friends with benefits’_ she thought.

“Good friends?” Priestly asked waggling his eyebrows, he smiled a little bit playfully. He was leaning on the counter across from Piper with Jen standing next to him.

Jen elbowed him as Lia flushed a little more. “How long have you know each other?” She asked kindly.

Lia ignored Priestly and turned to Jen, “Since I was 15 and he was 16. We met at Warped Tour.”

Both Piper and Priestly’s eyes lit up. “Wait he’s not ‘what happens on Warped Tour, stays on Warped Tour’ is he?” Piper exclaimed.

“I seriously thought you were joking about the warped tour thing…” Priestly exclaimed at the same time as Piper.

The youngest member of the staff shifted, “Well okay yes he is that guy... but that was years ago…” She shrugged.

“So you didn’t sleep together the last two nights then?” Priestly asked raising an eyebrow.

Lia rubbed her temple, “Well yes we did… Do you guys discuss everything?” She looked at her three co-workers a little incredulously, they each shrugged and smiled.

“Pretty much.” Priestly said shrugging. Jen and Piper nodded in agreement. “So come on, fill us in then.”

Lia sighed, “Okay Riley and I are best friends who have always been long distance to each other, who if we both happen to be single when we see each other will on occasion be a little bit more than friends…” She half shrugged as she tied her hair up.

“So you’re friends with benefits?” Piper questioned, she now had her sketchbook open and was doodling pictures of the other staff members. Priestly moved around to sit beside Piper.

Lia made an slightly disgusted face at the term, “I guess, for lack of a better term, that’s exactly what we are. Though sex has never been a big deal for us, like yeah it’s a thing and you know it happened the first day we met but we’ve always just gotten along better in a friend capacity… Like… how can I explain this…” She rubbed her temple leaning on the counter.

Jen patted Lia’s arm, “Just explain it as easily as you can.”

Lia looked up the pair sitting across from her giving small smiles of encouragement. She sighed again, “Okay like the first time we met was at Warped Tour, and we met over an incident between one of my friends and one of his involving a hotdog…” She paused at the odd looks from her co-workers and the regulars who had given up on pretending not to listen. “That’s a story for another time. But after that we were all chilling and then our friends ditched us to go listen to a band neither of us liked. So we chatted and one thing led to another, he’s brother had a truck there…” Priestly’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape, in understanding of the strange pick up line from days earlier, causing Lia to flush slightly. “And well you know… I thought we’d never talk again but we ran into each other the next day and well after that we just stayed in touch, best friends ever since really. And when we actually get to see each other we don’t you’know all the time, mostly we just hang out, watch movies and play videogames even if we’re both single.”

“And you guys never wanted to try dating?” Mr. Julias jumped in.

Lia laughed a little, “Oh we did try once, it ended in the two of us breaking up over a very heated debate about whether Pluto is in fact a planet, during the one weekend we got to spend with each other while we were a couple. Since then we decided just being friends suited us better.”

The computer dinged at the same time the phone rang, Jen moved to the computer while Lia answered the phone, both scribbling down the orders. Hanging up the phone Lia smiled, “So now that we have work to do can we stop digging into my sex life!”

Priestly had gotten up to move to his station at the Grill, as he passed Lia he patted her arm, “Oh no we’ll still be digging into your sex life, now we’re multi-tasking!”

Jen and Piper chuckled while Lia swatted Priestly’s arm playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N wow I am sooo sorry it's been so long. And that this is somewhat a fillery chapter. Hope I can be forgiven, that people are still reading, and that people want to review. Luv to anyone that has read this far!  
> Chapter title courtesy of Blink 182.


End file.
